Alpena County, Michigan
]] Alpena County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2010 census, the population was 29,598. The county seat is Alpena . It is considered to be part of Northern Michigan. It was founded originally in 1840 as Anomickee County. In 1843, the name was changed to Alpena, a pseudo-Native American word — a neologism coined by Henry Schoolcraft, meaning something like "a good partridge country."Michigan government on place names in MichiganClarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Alpena County. This was part of a much larger effort to rename a great many of the Michigan counties at the time.Michigan government on place names. Alpena County was officially organized in 1857.Ibid. Geography Alpena County is in the northeast of the mitten-shaped Lower Peninsula of Michigan. Lake Huron and Thunder Bay are to the east, Alcona County to the south, Oscoda County to the southwest, Montmorency County to the west, and Presque Isle County to the north. Most of the county is drained by the Thunder Bay River and its tributaries. The Mackinaw State Forest occupies large tracts of land in the county. The Thunder Bay National Marine Sanctuary is located offshore adjacent to the county. According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 33.87%) is land and (or 66.13%) is water. The 45th parallel bisects the county, meaning it is half way between the North Pole and the equator.List of 45th Parallel markers, with links to pictures45th Parallel sign picture. Several islands in Thunder Bay are part of the Michigan Islands National Wildlife Refuge. There are automated lighthouses on Middle Island and Thunder Bay Island. Geographic features * Thunder Bay River * Long Lake * Grand Lake Glaciers shaped the area, creating a unique regional ecosystem. A large portion of the area is so-called Grayling outwash plain, consisting of broad outwash plain including sandy ice-disintegration ridges; jack pine barrens, some white pine-red pine forest, and northern hardwood forests. Large lakes were created by glacial action.Michigan regional geology. Some of the inland lakes are truly massive.Top 20 Michigan inland lakes. Adjacent counties *Alcona County - south *Oscoda County - southwest *Montmorency County - west *Presque Isle County - northwest Highways US Highways * US 23 serves Alpena on its way along the Lake Huron shoreline. To the north, it passes past Long Lake and Grand Lake, thence to Rogers City, Michigan, through Cheboygan, Michigan, and on to Mackinaw City, Michigan, where it ends and connects to I-75 and the Mackinac Bridge. Michigan State Trunklines * M-32 ends its 100 mile (161 km) easterly cross-peninsular route from Lake Michigan to Lake Huron within downtown AlpenaMichigan highway history, M-32. at the intersection of US 23.Pictures of ends of M-72 * M-65 is a more direct route to the south than US-23, which meanders along the lake shore through many villages and towns. M-65 goes north to Rogers City. National protected area * Michigan Islands National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the 2000 census,Statistical profile of Alpena County, Michigan, United States Census Bureau, Census 2000 there were 31,314 people, 12,818 households, and 8,690 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 15,289 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 98.21% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.12% from other races, and 0.70% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 24.9% were of German, 23.2% Polish, 9.6% French, 6.9% English, 6.5% American and 5.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.7% spoke English and 1.1% German as their first language. There were 12,818 households out of which 29.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.30% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.20% were non-families. 27.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 17.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 94.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,177, and the median income for a family was $42,366. Males had a median income of $34,571 versus $21,962 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,566. About 7.70% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.10% of those under age 18 and 6.80% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. The County operates three parks (and camp grounds) with beaches on local lakes,Alpena County Parks namely Beaver Lake Park in Lachine;Beaver Lake Park Long Lake Park in Alpena;Long Lake Park and Sunken Lake Park in PosenSunken Lake Park Elected county officials * Probate Judge: Thomas J. LaCross * Prosecuting Attorney: K. Edward Black * Sheriff: Steven Kieliszewski * County Clerk: Bonnie Friedrichs * County Treasurer: Joelyn McCallum * Register of Deeds: Kathy J. Matash * Drain Commissioner: Don Wood (information as of January 2009) Communities Cities *Alpena Villages * none Unincorporated *Bolton *Cathro *Herron *Hubbard Lake *Lachine *Leer *Ossineke *Spratt Townships *Alpena Township *Green Township *Long Rapids Township *Maple Ridge Township *Ossineke Township *Sanborn Township *Wellington Township *Wilson Township Local events There are many recurring local activities.Alpena Chamber of Commerce calendar of events. * Alpena Blues Festival, late June at The Alpena Fair Grounds and Merchant Building.Alpena Blues Festival. * Alpena County Fair, Alpena County Fairgrounds. * Alpena Earth Day Celebration, April 22. Location in Alpena varies. Food, games.http://www.facebook.com/home.php?sk=group_149824395076320. * Besser Museum Log Cabin Day, last Sunday in June. Approved by the Michigan legislature passed a bill to make Log Cabin Day an annual event to be held on the last Sunday in June. The Besser Museum for Northeast Michigan spotlights their own two log cabins on this day and celebrates by offering old fashioned, family activities. * Great Lakes Lighthouse Festival, second weekend in October.Great Lakes Lighthouse Festival * Habitat for Humanity-Alpena Area "Drive to Build" Charity Golf Outing * Lafarge Downtown Alpena Riverfest, in mid-June. Family event centered on the Thundre Bay River, celebrating Alpena's lumbering history. Professional lumberjack shows, entertainment, music, storytelling, chainsaw carving, food, and games. * Michigan Brown Trout Festival, a week in mid-July. * Ramblin' Rods Car Show, second weekend in August at Mich-E-Kewis Park, Alpena.Reblin'Rods Car Show * Shelter, Inc. "Garden Walk", nine Gardens, all in Alpena, MI. 49707 * Sunrise Side Heritage Bike Ride, Second weekend in September. Ride Along Lake Huron Shoreline (US - 23) to Mackinac Bridge then South to West Branch (M-33). * Thunder Bay Arts Council's "Art on the Bay" at beautiful Bay View Park in Alpena. A Juried Fine Arts and Fine Crafts Fair which coincides with The Michigan Brown Trout Festival. There are over one Hundred and Fifty Artist will fill more than 180 booths with their original artwork. * Thunder Bay Maritime Festival takes place at 500 W. Fletcher Street, Alpena, MI. 49707. It is presented by the Thunder Bay National Marine Sanctuary and Underwater Preserve. * Youth Sailing Instruction and Training is offered by the Alpena Yacht Club.Alpena Yacht Club training Local museums and landmarks *The Besser Museum and Planetarium.Besser Museum home page *Thunder Bay National Marine Sanctuary. Historical markers There are nine recognized historical markers in the county:Michigan Historic Markers * Amber Stokes * Alpena City Hall * Alpena County Courthouse * The Daniel Carter Family * First Congregational Church Alpena * Monarch Mill * St. Bernard Catholic Church * World's Largest Cement Plant Other affiliations *Alpena County is part of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Gaylord.Diocese of Gaylord. Media The Alpena News[http://www.thealpenanews.com The Alpena News] is the daily newspaper of record for much of Northeast lower peninsula of Michigan. For a complete list of other media, see Alpena, Michigan. See also * Alpena Community College *National Register of Historic Places listings in Alpena County, Michigan Notes External links * Alpena County Government * Alpena County parks *Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Alpena County * Alpena County Soil Survey, U.S. Dept. of Agriculture, Michigan State University Extension Service (soil, history, good general information) * Besser Museum home page * Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Alpena County * [http://www.theenchantedforest.com/ Enchanted forest, Northern Michigan source for information, calendars, etc.] * Thunder Bay Marine Sanctuary, Underwater Preserve and Museum Category:Established in 1857 Category:Alpena County, Michigan Category:Counties of Michigan